Winter Present
by Glassed Loner
Summary: It's the snow season, and Kyoko Sasagawa's having problems picking out a present for her fiancé./TYL setting, ooc may or may not occur, absurd, weird, inconsistent writing style, fluff (as told by my friend) and a bit cheesy. Beware, you have been warned./One-shot./Early Birthday-fic for UnknownAlicex3-san./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


**Title:** **"**Winter Present**"**

**Summary: **It's the snow season, and Kyoko Sasagawa's having problems picking out a present for her fiancé.

**Rated:** K+

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Tsunayoshi Sawada/Kyoko Sasagawa, mentioning of Hayato Gokudera/Haru Miura and hints of other pairings if you _squint_ (meh, probably).

**Warn:** TYL setting, ooc may or may not occur, absurd, weird, inconsistent writing style, fluff (as told by my friend) and a bit cheesy. Beware, you have been warned.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

**Beta'd:** by a certain friend at school.

* * *

_Tanjoubi omedeto_ UnknownAlicex3-_san_!

Sorry I had to give you this lame gift-fic, _desu_~ TT~TT

* * *

**Vongola Mansion, Italy; 27th November, 20XX**

* * *

"Ah, what to give, what to give?" Kyoko Sasagawa sighed in defeat while tying her long orange locks into a high pony-tail.

"_Hahi_! Kyoko-_chan_, what are you doing?" A short-haired brunette came closer to her, while hugging a large brown paper bag.

The said woman shifted her face to look at her friend, "_eto_, just trying to pick something for Tsu-_kun_ for his present, Haru-_chan_." She awkwardly scratched her left cheek while the other woman sat down next to her.

"Ah! How about you make something for Tsuna-_san_'s present Kyoko-_chan_? I'm sure he'll love it!" Haru Miura chirped. "And besides, a handmade gift is always the best!"

Kyoko blinked a few times before a small smile formed onto her face and nodded. "_Un_; I think I'll make something for him then."

"Do you have any suggestions, Haru-_chan_?"

Haru shrugged as she took a look toward the contents of the brown bag in her lap. "I don't know, Kyoko-_chan_; but I'm planning to make a pair of knit caps for me and Hayato-_kun_'s present."

The orangette woman paused and looked toward the magazine in front of her, showing the part of two models wearing earthly coloured scarfs around their necks.

"…handmade…scarf…" She mumbled absentmindedly while the other smiled gingerly.

"_Un_! Let's make that for Tsuna-_san_, Kyoko-_chan_!" She nodded, agreeing with herself. "It's perfect for the winter season, since people always want to keep their necks warm and cozy, _desu_~"

Kyoko stayed silent for a minute before nodding in agreement. "Please teach me how to knit, okay, Haru-_chan_."

Haru saluted to her as she replied, "_hai_, _desu_~"

* * *

**Two weeks later**…

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada blinked as he looked up from his pile of paperwork—those dreaded things!—on top of his desk toward the door in front of him. Eyeing the said door skeptically, he waited for a few minutes—since his Hyper Intuition suddenly **tingled**, and something **had** to happen; it had to, since it had **never** been wrong. **Ever**. He had learned **that** lesson the **hard** way—as a bush of orange peeked from the door.

Tilting his head, Tsunayoshi elegantly raised one of his eyebrows toward the figure behind the double doors in confusion. Wondering who on Earth would want to see him at this hour—which was seven in the morning, the start of his—_always_—_busy_ days—he cleared his throat; making the other figure flinched.

"I'm sorry if I made you a bit uncomfortable, but it's not very nice to look at someone from behind the door." He stated. "Why don't you come in? I won't bite." _Well, at least I'm not Kyouya, from what I'm concerned;_ he mentally sweat-dropped.

The door creaked as it opened wider, letting in his fiancée's figure; holding something suspisiously like an orange package on her ever-developing chest.

_Bad Tuna! Bad Tuna!_ Tsunayoshi mentally gave himself a hard slap to the face for having such a thought.

"Tsu-_kun_…?" Kyoko tilted her head innocently as the other had a dust of red lightly covered both his cheeks.

"Yes Kyoko? What is it?" Tsunayoshi asked, smiling charmingly at her to cover up his blush, while the said woman blushed; tightening her hold to the orange box.

"_Et_–_to_, Ts–Tsu-_kun_," she looked downward as she walked toward to his desk. The orangette's blush became more visible as she came closer to him. He elegantly raised an eyebrow again when she took a deep breath and—suddenly, he might add—pushed the said orange-clothed box to him while facing to the floor.

"Pl–please ac–accept th–this, Ts–Tsu-_kun_!"

Blinking once and twice—for a good measure—Tsunayoshi rubbed his eyes and looked at her then the box and back at her.

"…come again?" _Why do I feel like this is something that came out straight from a _shōjo manga_?_

Kyoko fidgeted under his curious gaze but still facing downward to the floor. "Th–this i–is f–for y–you, Ts–Tsu-_kun_; s–so pl–please ac–accept th–this, Ts–Tsu-_kun_."

Tsunayoshi blinked again as he got up from his desk and walked toward her direction; and stopped a few steps from her, in front of the box.

"Okay…" He took the said box and opened it while Kyoko was still blushing and now playing with the hem of her blouse.

The brunet man looked at the content of the box as a small warming smile formed on his face and took it out and wore it around his neck.

It was a standard-looking orange scarf with the initials of "TS–KS" on one of the edges of the scraf; it was well-made, even though there were still a few stitches missing from it.

He knew the orangette in front of him made it with determination and strong will, so he was glad that she gave him a handmade one this year. Although he hadn't prepared one for herself, because of his busy schedule.

_Maybe I should ask Hayato to buy one for her._

Tsunayoshi looked at his fiancée, who's still embarrassed, as he untangled the scarf and placed it on both his and Kyoko's necks.

"Ts–Tsu-_kun_!" She startled as he brushed off a few strands of hair from her face to the back of her ears.

"You know what? I love it, dear; even though it's not really perfect, but still love it, from the bottom of my heart." Tsunayoshi grinned to his fiancée, who's now blushing a deep shade of scarlet.

"Tsu–Tsu-_kun_! You're embarrassing me!" The orangette pouted while the other laughed lightly at her reaction.

He leaned to her face—which was still burning like a wild fire—and gave the woman a light peck on the forehead.

"_Grazie mio caro._" He smiled at her, making the woman blushed harder.

"Ts–Tsu-_kun_!"

He grinned again as he hugged her. He placed his head to her shoulder and began to whisper to the woman's left ear.

"This is the best present anyone would have given me, Kyoko. Thank you."

Kyoko blushed again as she hugged him back.

_Well,_ she smiled to herself; _I guess my hard work paid off after all._

Outside, snow began to rain lightly onto the Vongola Mansion and Reborn smirked from his room.

"Mission completed."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Translation:

_Grazie mio caro_ – Thank you my dear.

* * *

**A/N: Um, so, this is dedicated to one of my favorite Authors—who's also a local one, I envy her English *sulks*—UnknownAlicex3-**_**san**_**! Happy 17th (if I'm not wrong)! I was going to publish this on your birthday, but something came up and I****—**_probably_**—won't be having my laptop beside me (Scouting and exams' remedial). And also, **I hope you're not disappointed by this. Because I am; and I'm the one who made this. *cough* Anyways, any reviews would be lovely, thank you. :)

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 09.12.2013]**

* * *

**P.S: By the way, I just realized I already made a bunch of 2795 fanfics (not including the ones on my laptop—still wont be published until further notice (bleh)) and not many NL/P (one of my favorite pairings).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meh, carry on.**

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

* * *

Outside of the _Decimo_'s office, eight adults—plus two teenagers—were watching the whole scene from the small opening of the double doors.

"_Hahi_~ that was _so_ adorable of them, _desu_~" Haru Miura squealed as Hayato Gokudera hissed at her.

"Oi, don't spy on the Tenth, idiot!" while Takeshi Yamamoto laughed lightly so the two inside wouldn't be alarmed by the noises outside.

"_Ma_, _ma_, I think it's okay for once in awhile, right Chrome?" Chrome Dokuro blushed lightly and nodded in agreement.

"Hn; too loud." Kyouya Hibari grunted from beside the female illusionist, as Hana Sasagawa rolled her eyes and Ryohei Sasagawa wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes.

"My sister has _extremely_ grown up! Time sure does flies _extremely_ fast these days!" while Lambo sweat-dropped and I-pin laughed weakly at him.

Mukuro Rokudo, who's standing right next to Chrome, looked at the pair inside with distaste. "Kufufu~ if you excuse me, I'll be _away_ from here. I'll see you later for our mission, Chrome." The purplette nodded as mist engulfed the male illusionist and disappeared.

After a few seconds, Takeshi blinked. "So, are we going to stand here all day, spying on them, or…?"

Hayato shook his head, "_Hell_ no. We're _all_ going _elsewhere_," as he pushed both the ravenet and brunette away from double doors, "I don't want Tenth to know why we where there in the first place."

"_Mou_! Hayato-_kun_, don't be such a party pooper!" Haru pouted while the silveret glared at her.

"_Ma_, _ma_, I'm okay with that." Takeshi laughed, "by the way; anyone want _sushi_ tonight?"

* * *

**_OMAKE_: THE END**

**(With much absurdness**…**)**

* * *

Again, _'met ultah_ UnknownAlicex3-_san_! :D


End file.
